Bottom of the Glass
by diva.gonzo
Summary: 7 vignettes about the Weasley family on New Year's Eve 2001. Ch. 1 - George and Angelina; Ch. 2 - Molly and Arthur with appearances by Kingsley, Andromeda, Minerva and Pomona. Ch. 3 - Percy and Audrey. Ch. 4 Charlie and Pansy. Ch. 5 - Bill and Fleur; Ch. 6 - Ron and Hermione; Ch. 7 - Harry and Ginny Rated M for coarse language and lemons fluff later on.
1. George and Angelina

"What are you doing in here on New Year's Eve?"

George looked up from his tankard of butterbeer and kept looking upwards. He eventually came to the concerned face of Angelina Johnson. Her hair was out of their normal braids and he had an irrational desire to tangle his fingers in it.

George shook his head and looked back at his tankard of barely strong butterbeer. "At least I'm out on New Year's Eve. I could be sitting on my arse at the flat, listening to Celestina Warbeck blathering on about a cauldron of hot buttered love."

Angelina waved to Hannah and held up 2 fingers and took the bench across from George.

She looked at the man across from her. He looked old for being 23, with hooded eyes and circles around them. His garish purple jacket and his bright chartreuse button down looked new but the man inside the robes looked tired and worn out on life. Gone was the George she remembered from school, getting up to no good and having a smile on his face most of the time.

She sat down across from him and regarded her former lover's twin. "I'd ask how you're doing but I can tell that you're still struggling."

"Am not. It was a long arsed day at the shop. It didn't help that my brother of a git was off being Auror boy instead of working the busy day today."

"Pathetic sod. Are you still arsed that Ron's chasing his dream of being an Auror? Get over yourself, you git."

George looked up at the dark haired woman across from him. He finally noticed that she was dressed up, wearing a bright orange snug fitting frock. Her hair was, for lack of a better description, fluffy, and she had on make-up.

"When did you decide that you wanted to look like a girl?"

"You have been in your bottles for far too long. It's New Year's Eve and I wanted to have some fun tonight. I dress like a woman when I'm not on the pitch flying like my arse is on fire. So finish your pint and we're going out."

George took a long pull from his tankard. "I'm not going."

"Yes, you are. You can drink at the next place."

"Not supposed to drink more than what I've got here," he hoisted the pewter stein in his hand. "Besides, I promised Mum I'd not drink, especially tonight."

Angelina looked around before turning back to the broken man before her. "I don't see your Mum here, and I'll be your chaperone tonight."

"I'm not leaving this place 'til I go home and fall asleep on my couch."

Angelina reached her hand across the table to ghost a touch across George's hand. "Yes, you are, and you're coming with me out to have some fun tonight."

He looked up and saw the sincerity on her face. "You're not just taking the piss. You really want me to come out with you, on New Year's Eve."

Angelina smiled. "I do. All the other jumped up little shites I've been out with this year were missing something, or, more to the point, had something that I didn't want."

"And what's that?"

"A second ear. Now come on, we've got a club to get to."

"Yeah, and which one is that?"

"Odysseus."

George drained his beverage and saw Hannah waving to them as they left. "You sure about this? If I get anything stronger than what I was drinking, I turn into a tosser."

"Oh I'm sure. I spoke with Hermione earlier and she gave me a vial of the sobering potion she used on you. So you're ok once you get to _walking arsehole _stage."

"Who else will be there tonight?"

"I know Harry and Ginny'll be there tonight, and probably Ron and Hermione."

George stopped walking and looked at the woman next to him. "You want me going out clubbing with them? Are you barmy?"

"Far from it. It's where the Harpies go to party, and to stay out of trouble."

"But Harry and Ginny'll be there. Those two are a handful themselves."

"You have no idea," Angelina muttered to herself. "Come on, get a wiggle on."

Angelina left her galleons on the tabletop and pulled George up with her. "For a sodding old man, you weight more than I do."

"Like you give a shite about me."

Angelina stopped and looked at the young man standing before her. He was an inch shorter than her while she was wearing the heels for tonight. But his posture spoke of a broken old man. "If you think I'm here out of pity, you can go crawl back into the bottom of the bottle for all I care."

She watched him looking around at everything other than her face. "No, I don't want to do that."

"Do you honestly think I can be bribed to find you, pay your drink bill, and take you out for some fun?"

"No."

"Then come on. We're going out to have some fun and see what kind of mischief we can get into tonight."

She pulled his hand into hers and started walking out the doors into the chilly December evening."

"Why me? Why not some other bloke you can get a leg over with tonight?"

She looked to her side and saw him looking at her with a serious look on his face.

"They don't make me laugh, not like you will."

They kept walking in companionable silence, eventually making their way to the apparition point on Diagon Alley. "Ever been there?"

"Nope. Never been there."

She put her hand out. "Do you trust me?"

George looked at her and smiled – the first sincere one he felt in quite some time. "Yeah, I reckon I do."

"Then secure your wands and give me your hands."

George put his wand into the interior pocket of his jacket and turned to her. The smile on her face was infectious and he couldn't help smiling back at her. He handed over his hands and she squeezed them just a touch.

"Ready to go have a whirlwind?"

"Ready when you are."


	2. Arthur and Molly

Kingsley sat back in his chair and patted his over-stuffed belly. "Andromeda, Molly, I think the two of you outdid yourselves this evening."

"Hear, Hear!" other voices echoed his resounding sentiment.

Andromeda smiled at the head of the table, watching Kingsley rub his stomach in appreciation. It was a standing date, for the six of them, on New Year's Eve. But it was also the first one where her beloved grandson wasn't with them. Fleur Weasley offered to babysit the handful of a grandson for the evening so she could enjoy the company of adults.

Pomona Sprout handed over the platter of scones to Andromeda and she took a bite. "Did you bake these? They're so flaky."

Pomona smiled. "I did before I came over. I used some goat's crème and some dried berries to make it taste just so."

"Well, they're delightful."

Pomona turned and saw her goblet of elf-made wine was refilled. "Thanks Minerva."

"You're welcome. I don't want it to go to waste tonight, seeing as it was bottled in 1962."

"And it's not like I'll drink any of that. Not a drop for me," Molly smiled over her glass of cider. "It's a shame that I'm allergic to it. I can drink the muggle stuff that Hermione brings over sometimes, but there's just something in the elf-made wine that makes me act like a bint."

"And it's not like you've ever done that, have you?" Arthur cheeked next to her.

"I haven't in decades, Arthur. I think the last time was before we started dating."

"Then my memory must be fading, because I seem to remember you giggling like a school girl when we were playing in the kitchen while you were baking biscuits before Christmas."

Molly blushed at the other's laughter. "You weren't supposed to mention that," she muttered quietly.

"Molly, you're among friends. We know that you love Arthur. Playing after so many years of marriage is to be cherished and celebrated. Right Minerva?"

"Oh, most certainly. There's times where I miss the quiet morning with Stone, drinking tea and reading the morning Prophet. And there are others where I miss his belly busting laughter. Kingsley, down at the end, is reasonably close to his bellylaughs."

"Stone was a fine Director, Minerva. I'm glad I got to work with him when I was starting out, and then for him when he was promoted. I learned quite a bit about Law Enforcement from him." Kingsley raised his glass. "To all those beyond the veil, we salute you, and to those who are still here, may we keep drawing breath."

"Here, Here," the gathering intoned in reply.

"It's so quiet tonight with just us."

"Fleur offered to keep my grandson for the night. I thought it was most generous of Bill and Fleur to have the kids for themselves."

"So how are the kids?"

"Victories is being her charming self, when Fleur is around. But when Fleur is tending to Dominique, she's a handful. It's a learning curve for all kids who have siblings."

"At least it's Fleur and not Hermione or Ginny giving you more grandkids yet."

Arthur cringed over that comment. "Oh there's more going on than we've shared. It seems that Ginny and Harry eloped about 10 days ago."

"You're joking, Arthur. You can't be serious."

"On the contrary, ladies – It's entirely true. And we have Andromeda to thank for it."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You told Harry about your elopement to that little village in Cumbria. Well, they did that too, dragging Ron and Hermione with them as witnesses."

"When?"

"Remember that row they had a couple of weeks ago, the one that made the papers?"

"I do. It seemed entirely out of character for Ginny to even contemplate having a relationship with Draco Malfoy. As I recall, disdain was the nicest they were towards one another."

"Well, after that mess, they had a huge row and they thought that the best way to settle it after a couple of days was to go elope."

Kingsley started laughing. "Please tell me you're not upset still?"

"Wouldn't you be? Couldn't they wait until the summer when they were originally planning on getting married? Ginny denies that she's pregnant but I'm not so sure."

"Do you really think Ginny's ready to hang up her broom? She loves playing Quidditch. And this year is the Quidditch World Cup. There's no way she's missing her chance to fly in that. So no, she's not pregnant."

"Do you really think that, Kingsley? That she just up and eloped with Harry, calling off their wedding, just to placate him?"

"I do because since he's been back in the office, he's been a changed man. You might think otherwise, Molly, but marriage has done Mr. Potter quite well."

"But it's just not right, eloping like that. They're supposed to have gotten married this summer, at the house, with the family there."

Pomona spilled some of her wine, laughing heartily. "I seem to recall that you did the same thing once you and Arthur left school. Didn't you have Bill within two years of leaving Hogwarts?"

"We did. We graduated in '68 and had Bill November 1970." Molly looked at her glass of cider before looking at the ladies across the table from her. "But we eloped because we didn't have a lot of money. And that was fine for us. But Harry and Ginny are well off, separately and together. It's not like they couldn't afford a wedding. Even we can afford it, now, after the kids have been helping out so much."

"So what's the complaint, Molly?"

She swirled her glass and took a sip. "I guess I expected my little girl to be more traditional, like the others. I didn't expect her to run off like I did." She looked up and saw Minerva's stern features, smiling. "I didn't think she'd take after me that way."

"But they are married, and bonded. I don't see the problem."

"You tell them, Arthur. I'm ashamed about it." Molly said quietly to her husband sitting next to her.

"Oh, Molly just made Ginny promise that they'd go through the wedding, again, this coming summer, like they planned." Arthur gave his wife a sideways look. "That was the price she exacted for them running off like two schoolchildren, being irresponsible."

"But that's silly. They're married and bonded."

Molly looked at the head of the table. Andromeda was wearing a smirk. "I was upset at them for being so impulsive. But I can't back away from it now. Ginny's excited about the official wedding, and it's all to placate me."

"At least you didn't do what I did, Molly. Ted pulled his wand on my parents when we announced we were married. I thought my father was going to birth dragons." She smiled. "But my Ted, and Dora were worth it. I don't regret doing it."

A chair scrape announced Kingsley's departure. "I'd love to stay and talk longer tonight, but duty calls. I have a function to attend at 10pm sharp and have to show my ugly mug there." Andromeda stood up and made her way to the end to the table. "So glad you came tonight." She kissed him on each cheek. "Do behave tonight."

"It's a Ministry function and I'm expected to be there and listen to drunken bureaucrats try to worm their way into my good graces. At least your Sons are off duty tonight. Christmas and Boxing Day were bad enough."

Kingsley came around and hugged the rest of the ladies and slapped Arthur on the back. "See you at the office next week, right?"

"Of course. Grandkids are expensive, don't you know."

Kingsley laughed. "I leave those to you, and Andromeda."

The remaining members of the dinner party watched him depart via Floo back to the Minister's office.

"He'll never get married."

"No, he won't. He's married to his duty. Terribly English, I reckon."

Minerva poured more wine for herself and Pomona sitting next to her. "Any more for anyone else?"

"No, I reckon we'll shove off too. Molly has the grandkids tomorrow and since it's January, they'll play in the house, much to her chagrin."

Arthur stood up first before pulling the chair back for his wife. "And besides, it's New Year's Eve. She wants to listen to Celestina on the wireless."

"I do wish she'd have some better songs. I can't stand what she sings now."

"I bet if we got you inebriated enough on this wine, you'd not mind."

"Silly bints!" Andromeda laughed at her friend's antics. "Nights like this are when I miss Ted. We wouldn't do all that much but it was more than enough."

"Please. We don't need to hear anything about that husband of yours." Pomona took another drink from her glass of wine.

Andromeda picked up a scone and flicked it at Minerva. She caught it in her left hand and bit into it. "Bet you didn't think I was still that sharp, huh?"

"Witch." Andromeda was smirking.

"Hag." Minerva was holding back a laugh.

Arthur and Molly laughed at the ladies at the table. "And on that note, we're leaving. Don't throw too much food around tonight, alright?"

"No food throwing, but we might have to crack open another bottle of red wine. Pomona brought Port for us now that you're leaving."

Molly laughed. "Rather port than brandy. She can't keep from singing Warbeck while pissed on Brandy."

Arthur picked up a handful of Floo powder. "Enjoy the wine, ladies!"

"Thanks for coming over." Andromeda waved from the table while trying not to slosh her wine on the linens.

Arthur disappeared in a flash.

"No more babies, Molly."

"Oh no. Grandchildren I can give back are more than enough." Molly waved. "I'll bring Teddy over Thursday evening for you. You should have a good break."

"Thanks Molly!"

The other witches waved while Molly disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

She stepped out at their humble home and into Arthur's arms. "Home at last," he said quietly before enveloping his wife in a hug. "That was fun."

"It was but I'm happy to be home with you, too."

She looked up and was greeted with a sensual kiss. "Music and dancing, my love?"

Molly smiled. "Let's skip the music and get straight to dancing." She pulled his hand as she walked towards the stairs. "I seem to be in need of my husband's attention tonight."


	3. Percy and Audrey

It was very quiet in the cafeteria. Most of the people on duty already came and went this evening. But Percy stayed put in the uncomfortable chair in the canteen.

Audrey only ran late when there was a very good reason. This evening there was probably a patient in need.

She might not be his yet, but his Hufflepuff was so generous in helping others.

She was on duty tonight, on New Year's Eve. His girlfriend was the youngest Mind Healer on staff so she drew the short lot. Tonight, like most holidays, was no exception. She'd worked Christmas morning and she was on duty this evening. Instead of a nice dinner out, or even take away at his flat, he was waiting in the hospital canteen, hoping to share some cottage pie or fish and chips, courtesy of Hannah Abbot.

He wasn't a family man yet, unlike older brother Bill, or living the perpetual bachelor life like Charlie. He wasn't miserable like George, for which he was thankful for, even if he did have the occasional day where he wallowed in self-pity and guilt. And he wasn't full of bliss, like Ron and Ginny were. No, he was reasonably content right now, working hard at the Ministry while his so busy paramour was working her way up the seniority ladder at the hospital.

Maybe by this time next year, he'd be able to refer to her as Mrs. Weasley, if she consented to it.

It wasn't like he wanted to go out, get pissed, party most of the night and return home stinking drunk on Firewhiskey. He only did that with George when no one else was there to help shoulder him back up to the flat. Thankfully Ron did most of the heavy lifting now. Percy was still tired of everything he did after the fighting ended. He didn't need reminding of wizards needing copious amounts of Firewhiskey to chase away the demons in their memories, or their souls. Audrey was better at handling it than he ever would be.

He took a sip of tea and returned to his book. She was running late, but in the hospital, he wasn't her priority. Away from work, behind closed doors, they were one another's priority. But tonight, sitting in the hospital, she was Healer Mackenzie.

Percy opened the book and went back to reading. If she was going to be much later, he'd fall asleep in his chair waiting on her. But then, after meeting her over 3 years ago, wasn't she worth waiting for?

"Sorry I'm late. Witch from Surrey tried to hex a suitor and it backfired on her. It took a little while to undo the damage."

Percy rose from his chair and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Really? You have missed me."

Audrey took a seat next to him and found his hand waiting for hers. "It wasn't that long, only an extra hour or so." She unwrapped the parcel sitting before her. "You're so sweet, getting me fish and chips from the Leaky for dinner. The stuff in here is utter rubbish."

Percy watched her take a bite of the battered cod and smiled at the appreciation rolling across her face. "Well, it's not where I wanted to take you for New Year's Eve, but since you were on the duty roster, it's the least I could do."

"But I'm not off duty until 7am."

"I know, and that's why I'm up here with you for a late dinner."

"Maybe next year I won't have to work the holidays." She squeezed his hand under the table. "Maybe next year we can go out for dinner and dancing."

Percy squeaked at the implication. "It's fine and I understand. You have to work your way up the ladder like all of us do."

"Oh, Percy, one of these days, I'll corrupt you enough." Audrey laid her hand on his leg and squeezed it. "I would have liked to go out with your family."

Percy blushed under his glasses. "I don't know if that's a wise idea, knowing them. They'd probably drag you up to the bar and do shots until someone passed out. If I was there, It'd probably be me, compared to the fish I'm related to."

Audrey chuckled riotously to his comment. "Oh, my dear sweet man." She laughed again. "Do you honestly think your siblings can out-drink me? I'm Scottish and was in Hufflepuff house. You think we were straight-laced and well mannered? Hardly." She squeezed his leg, a little higher this time. "Friday nights my last two years were filled with Firewhiskey and sobering potions, courtesy of one of the other students. We'd knock back the line of shots and then indulge the potions in the morning."

She moved her hand even higher on his leg. "I only act prim and proper outside of closed doors."

Percy looked at the firebrand he was in love with. "And behind them?"

She leaned in close and left just a tantalizing distance from his lips. An inch for a mile, the way he felt for her. "I dunno, me laddie," she slipped into her Glasgow accent, "but I'm awaiting for you to close the door behind me to find out."

Percy took her hand off of his leg and held it between his hands. "There's things you need to know, before we take that step."

"Such as?" She shifted back into her non-accented English lilt.

He saw movement over her shoulder and shifted back.

"Healer MacKenzie, they need you downstairs." Mediwitch Miranda called from the doorway.

She stood up and turned back to the young man sitting in the chair still. She was once again all business. "Be there in a tic," she said over her shoulder. She waited until the Mediwitch departed the doorway.

"Shall I come by in the morning?"

Percy stood up and took her hands in his. "Please. I'll cook up breakfast and we can talk."

She dropped a kiss on his cheek. "And if I want to do more than just talk?"

Percy took a deep breath and let it out again. "I'm amenable to that."

She squeezed his hands again and swept out of the canteen and back onto the healing line.

Percy watched her walk out of the room, her hips wiggling just a little more than they did when she came into the room. "Woman's going to be the death of me."


	4. Charlie and Pansy

Charlie took a sip of the fine Firewhiskey in front of him. He knew that Pansy would be off work shortly and then they could celebrate properly. He'd gone out before Mum and Dad left and they knew he'd not be home this evening. He had a taste tonight for another kind of firebrand.

Sometimes being the _swinging bachelor_ had some perks and advantages.

He felt the hand on his arse first, followed by her soft scent. "Sorry I'm late."

Charlie reached his hand out and felt the softness of her skirt followed by the silk of her stockings. "I think you're right on time." Charlie raised his hand up. "A Ogden's Blue label for the lady, and make it a double."

She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. "You know me too well."

"Simple pleasures, dear." He turned and smiled roguishly. "How was work?"

"We made deadline once again. There's nothing that exciting going on right now reporting wise. So I let the writers have some fun with the copy and didn't push for hard news today." She took the proffered old fashioned glass and sipped it. "So tomorrow there will be the requisite amount of recipes for the ladies, international Quidditch scores from the US and abroad. In short, it's a slow business cycle." She took another sip and looked at the brown eyes on the older man before her. "I'd almost want for some juicy news just to get the print going faster again."

"Give it time. Something's bound to happen." Charlie drained the rest of his beverage and set the glass down on the bar. "So are you up for some fun?"

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, the rest of the sods I'm related to are at the wizarding club up in Blackpool. Don't fancy going there tonight and introducing them to you."

"What's wrong with that? We've been off and on for years now."

Charlie pulled her close and brushed his lips over her ears. "I'm rather possessive, really, and I don't fancy sharing you tonight with them." He pulled back and smirked. "Besides, I do believe your note earlier today mentioned something decadent. You have my interest."

"You have it?" She asked while shifting her overnight bag over her shoulder.

Charlie pulled a key out of his pocket inside his dragon skin jacket and smiled. "I've been ready for an hour for you."

He laid 3 galleons on the bar and they made their way to the stairs leading to the rooms.

Charlie led the way, hearing the wood creaking under his work boots. Pansy was silent taking steps behind him. He only knew she was still there by the perfume she wore, perfume that she only wore for him.

He turned the ancient key into the lock, hearing it squeak slightly. But Pansy pulled her wand from her robes and silenced the hinges and door itself. "Good thinking."

"My dear, I want to have my wicked way with you tonight."

He looked at her before opening the door. "I'm liking this even better."

Clothes flew everywhere. Not a scrap of leather or lace was left on their bodies before they landed on the bed. Lips feasted on one another and fingers touched along curves and crevices. Moans, groans, and shrieks of pleasure echoed around the room. Once again, Charlie Weasley proved how adept of a lover he was, making her quiver in bliss almost immediately. "You never cease to amaze me. I don't know how you do it, but I just can't get enough of your touch."

She opened her eyes and saw him standing at attention between her languid legs. "Bet it's the callouses on the fingers." Charlie pulled her closer to his splayed legs and saw her waiting with anticipation. He lifted her legs and spread her knees wider to accommodate his hips. "When you're working with a wand and rope all day it does something to the fingertips." He waggled his fingers before plunging into her body. "Shite, I missed this."

Pansy took a moment to catch her breath. It'd been a while since she'd had a man between her legs. "No one in Rumania?"

He pulled back before plunging in slowly. "No, no time, really. On 12 hours, off 24. And you're so knackered after those 12 hours that you crash for 'bout 10 before doing the other paperwork stuff the other 14. The hours are a bitch," he thrust hard on that one word, "and it's murder on any real relationship besides a casual fuck."

Pansy opened her eyes and saw the brown ones looking at her. "You mean like this?"

Charlie reached his hand along her body and rubbed his calloused hand on her erect nipples. "No, we're not casual. I look forward to seeing you when I come home." With his other hand he pulled her hips higher. "They still think I love my dragons more than anything else."

Pansy rolled her head back while succumbing to the feelings he was evoking. "But we're not to the point of family introduction, are we?"

Charlie felt her body undulating under his hips and shifted her again, trying to hit that one spot that made her fall apart. "I'm not ready to share _us_ with the family." Pansy took a shuddered breath while he proceeded to spread her body even wider. "I prefer to keep what we have just for us," he growled before bringing his hand down to the nub above her entrance. "I don't want any hassles from anyone, about us. Brother Bill knows, and so does Percy. The rest though, not a good idea."

Pansy moaned and clamped down on him. He fought the urge to come right then. Instead, he slowed to a crawl and let her relish the waves of pleasure flowing over her. "I like you too much to have you deal with the sods and tossers I'm related to."

Pansy opened her eyes and saw the sincerity on his face. "You mean that?"

Charlie pulled her up to him and let her settle across his thighs. He kissed her softly, letting himself get lost in her lips. "I do. I won't put up with anyone hassling or bad-mouthing you. Bill's fine with, and so is Percy, surprisingly." He let her start moving before he joined her in the rhythm. "It's the other sods, really. But the worst ones are Ginny and Hermione."

Pansy blanched in remembrance.

"That's why I won't bring you home to meet Mum and Dad. They wouldn't have an issue with it, once I explained, but my sister and sister-in-law?" Charlie thrust hard. "Fuck, you think you can match Granger? You think you can hold off Ginny?" Charlie stopped thrusting for just a moment and looked at her intensely. "I can't best my little sister. Mum's a handful but she's nothing compared to Ginny."

Pansy kissed him and gently bit his bottom lip. She felt him twitch inside her. "Thank you," she whispered across his lips. "Now show me what you can do."

Charlie pulled her down on his lap. "Come for me."


	5. Bill and Fleur

"Teddy, stop, now!"

"Victorie, mama said no!"

The children kept running and then the crash. Bill ignored his wife while he went to investigate what broke in the Sunday evening rampage known as running children in their house.

Fleur agreed to keep little Teddy tonight so the adults could have an evening to themselves. Bill was home for a few weeks after his last trip abroad. She'd missed him while he was away in Vietnam, trying to open a particularly deadly vault. It took a week of hard work, three native fatalities, and one injured goblin before he could break the wards.

It wasn't worth the vault of illegible parchment inside, at least in Bill's opinion. But then he didn't make the decisions – he just broke the curses.

Once home, he snuggled Victorie in bed in the evenings, reading to her in English and French, and then snuggling Mama and more.

"Teddy, put down the biscuit jar."

And yet he walked into the chaos known as Teddy and Victorie running around like hippogriffs, and Fleur trying to keep up and failing miserably. She was tending Dominique which was taking most of her energy. So he was left chasing the Heathen and the Hag around the house trying to get them settled down for bedtime. Tonight, of all nights, he'd rather try to break cursed wards than get two rambunctious children settled down for the evening.

"Bugger I have to do this," he thought as he pulled his wand. One incantation and the kids were frozen in place. He walked over and picked up the two into his arms and carried them up to their room. Between the two of them they were heavy as can be. He trudged up the stairs, relishing the quiet for just a moment until he could safely put them down with the door closed.

Once put down on the ground he locked the door and then released them from their charm. "Now, settle down."

Teddy looked at his trainers and his hair turned a vibrant shade of purple. "Yes, I know you're upset Teddy, but you have to learn to listen and obey at times."

"But she was chasing me."

Bill looked at his daughter and she was scowling at him. "That goes for both of you. Mama is trying to take care of Dominique and you're not helping in the least."

"_C'est Nouvel An, Papa."_

"And that's no excuse tonight, Victorie. And you know the rules: No French in front of Teddy, not until he learns it." Bill snarled. "Now apologize so you two can get ready for bed."

"Sorry, Teddy."

Bill knew she wasn't sorry. The look on her face told him that. "Now, Teddy, go brush your teeth and your hair. Victorie, go change for bed. I'll be back in a couple to tuck you in and read to the both of you."

"Oui, Papa."

"Yes, Uncle Bill."

Bill watched the children scamper towards their required tasks. And then he saw his wife and second daughter on her chest. "How is she doing?"

"Asleep, finally. I took Molly's advice and it worked quite well."

Bill smirked. "Mum would know."

Fleur shifted the sleeping child in her arms and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Let me go lay her down and once the kids are asleep, we can celebrate."

Bill put his hand on her cheek. She nudged his hand while appreciating his calloused fingertips. "_Oui, ma chere_."

Bill stepped into their bedroom an hour later. Fleur was in the bed reading Pierre Choderlos de Laclos. Bill smirked while he stripped out of his denims and jumper. He noted in appreciation that her winter chemise was on, and she seemed to be comfortable tonight. "Did Dominique eat earlier?"

"She finally did. I charmed a dummy after she ate and she settled right to sleep. We might get a few hours before she wakes up hungry and upset."

He looked closer and saw the title along the spine of the book. "Seductive reading tonight, my love?" He removed his vest but kept his pants on.

"I'm just contemplating about the girls' future, _mon amour_."

Bill walked over and picked up the book from her hands. "By reading _Les Liaisons dangereuses__?"_

Fleur took the book back from his hands. "They are part veela, and all witch. Some may question their heritage but regardless, they will be beautiful, and that can be used for detriment, or for good. I'm reading now to think about how we can raise them as good people."

Bill lifted the covers on the bed and snuggled into his wife. "And you? What have you done with your beautiful looks?"

"It worked for me, didn't it? I got you with my looks." She kissed him softly. "I have two beautiful daughters because of my good looks. I think it was well worth it." She kissed him again, putting some heat into it as a temptation for more. "But you are more handsome as the days go by."

Bill plucked the book from her hands and laid it on the table next to the bed. "Yes, and I'm glad you used your charms on me," he growled before kissing her. She reciprocated, using her hands to pull him flush to her body. "_Baise Moi_," she whispered in his ear before nipping it between her teeth.

"Tease," he softly spoke across her cheek. "Such dirty words from such a delicate mouth. But then you don't have to charm me with any special magic, do you?"

"Far from it." Fleur rolled them over with Bill lying on his back. "I don't need charms tonight, do I?"

"Not at all, _ma chere_. You don't have to seduce me with your charms. You are magnificent without resorting to betwitching me." Bill pulled the bow on his wife's chemise and watched it open up for him.

Deft yet delicate hands worked Bill out of his pants. "In the mood, are we?" He smirked up at his wife before offering her his best leer.

Fleur pulled the white cotton nightgown over her curved frame. "I'm always in the mood. I thought you knew that," she said when she settled her hips onto his. "_Merde. Qui fait du bien."_

Bill shifted his legs and pulled his wife forward. She moaned at the change in angle and caught her in a fire fueled kiss. She continued to ride him, slowly at first before pushing him harder. He helped her along, worrying her nipples with his hands and teeth, and using his hands on every sensitive spot on her body.

The first moan tore from her throat. '_Plus_,' she moaned while thrusting faster. '_Merde, plus, rapide,' _she groaned in cadence.

"I'll give you more, greedy witch." Bill thrust upward and dislodged his wife from her actions. He flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her hips up, shoving her face into the mattress. "I'll give you _plus difficile_."

He sank into her, growling in appreciation of her constricting warmth. He started slow, using her hips as leverage. But at her first whine, he moved his hands to her shoulders. In moments, the bed was squeaking while Fleur was muttering coarse epithets in French while he fucked her fiercely.

She clamped down on him, moaning to wake the house but he was so close. Bill kept pounding into her, thrusting even faster as the taint in his blood caught fire. The band in his back snapped and he roared while he poured out everything into his loving wife.

Fleur collapsed into the bedclothes and Bill collapsed right on top of her. Harmonizing panting echoed in their room, smelling of sweat and sex.

Bill opened his eyes and saw a huge smile on Fleur's face. "C'est magnifique, _mon __bête_."

"You're bloody fantastic, you know?"

"Only with you, _mon amour_."


	6. Ron and Hermione

Ron nodded at the doorman and walked inside the club. It was a good thing that Ginny was in good with the owner. He liked the drinks but he liked the time with his wife even better. She was attached to his left hand, standing in his shadow this evening. Under her grey wool cloak was new robes, so she said. She wanted to surprise him this evening and he was looking forward to her surprises.

They walked up to the bar and Ron ordered for them. He got his standard drink – double Firewhiskey – and Hermione wanted a glass of white elf made wine. He wanted just enough to loosen up but not so much that he couldn't think straight. And the petite witch attached to him at his heart, his hand, and his tackle? If she had more than two glasses of wine, she'd be shite faced and silly and wanting to shag all night then he'd have to deal with her hangover and temper in the morning.

No thanks.

He watched her sip demurely while he drank his whiskey. It burned like it always did, which is why he preferred it over anything else. The bad taste kept him from drinking so much he'd get arse over tits like George did.

_Buggering Fuck! What are they doing here?_

Ron stepped up and slapped his older brother on the shoulder. "The hell you doing here tonight?"

George turned and smiled at his younger brother. "Angie found me nursing a pint of butterbeer with Hannah tonight and dragged me all the way up here. Didn't know you'd be out here tonight."

Hermione stepped out from behind Ron with her glass of wine. "Nice to see you, dear." She stepped up and kissed him on the cheek. "What brought you here?"

"I did." Angie stepped up and dropped a kiss on Ron's cheek. "I found the sodding bleeder sitting alone in a bar in London and said that wouldn't do. So, he's here with me tonight." She leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek too. "And I've got a couple of vials in my bag should we need them later."

"So where's the other two prats? Out on the floor already?"

Ron craned his neck to look out into the dance floor. "Can't tell if they're out there or not. Place is crowded tonight."

Angie laughed. "Of course it's packed. It's New Year's Eve and people want to party." She winked at the younger two and pulled George out with her. "If you get us a table, we'll make it our place for the evening."

Ron took the lead and worked his way through the humanity that was in the way of the tables on the back wall of the club. The noise in the club was close to deafening but not so much that he couldn't hear anything. But then, he'd rather sit in the corner, snogging his wife, than be out there getting pawed over by others. But this was Ginny's idea, to come out tonight and have fun and live a little. George being present might complicate things some, but with Angelina with him, he might not have to pick up the slack.

Ron took the seat furthest into the booth and spread out some. Hermione slid in next to him, snuggling into his side. He hadn't even gotten a chance to see where his family was out on the floor before he felt her hand squeezing his leg under the table.

Ron leaned into his wife and pushed aside some of the errand hair that had come loose from earlier. "Wench, teasing me like this. Make it fucking hard to be hard tonight."

"It's not teasing, just foreplay." She whispered back along his lips. "I do want you, but not with an audience tonight." She squeezed his leg higher up this time while brushing her hand against his growing desire. "Shagging in the loo isn't high on my list. But I do want you to see my new robes."

"Fuck the robes unless it's a corset and orange knickers." Ron pulled her hair away and started nipping along her ear and neck. He felt the skin pucker under his lips along with the hairs standing up. "Anything you do have on your list tonight, love?"

He felt her hand gently land on his groin and start rubbing him through his trousers and pants. "Well, I thought about that this week."

Ron was getting lost in the haze of hormones and alcohol in his system. The pressure on his tackle was the only thing keeping him from moaning in the club. Kisses only added pressure onto the situation.

"And I thought that I'd like to try something else." Deft fingers traced along the edges of the curves on his trousers, fingers that knew him even better skin on skin. "You know those scarves I picked up while shopping this week? I thought –"

The table crashed into Ron's middle and he groaned in agony. "Bloody fucking – "

Hermione turned and watched George pinning Angelina to the booth support, snogging her silly. She turned to Ron and he was sitting there, conflicted. He was mad 'cause the git had terrible timing, but it bloody well hurt when he crashed into the table. His bits whined in protest.

He settled for glaring at his git of a brother while they snogged each other silly.

"Ron!" she yelled over the cacophony in the room.

He turned to her and smirked. "Hush. It's been a while. Besides, I owe the sod a few."

Ron picked up one of the napkins on the table, balled it up, and threw it at his brother. It bounced off the side of his currently occupied face. "Take it to the Loo, you git."

George broke the kiss first and looked at Ron with a leer. "Sod off, wanker." He looked at the witch he had pinned on the wood and kissed her again. "Be a good Ronniekins and get me a beer, you tosser!"

Ron laughed at the smirk on his brother's face. It looked good after being missing for so long. "Get it yourself, arsehole."

The women were laughing at the brother's antics. "Where's the other two garden gnomes?"

Angie looked at Hermione and winked.

Hermione knew one day she'd get vertigo from the constant rolling of her eyes. "Oh Merlin, not again."

"Yeah. She and Harry are having a bit of a go out there."

Hermione looked at Ron before turning her attention back to George and Angelina.

"Even/Odd to see who gets to break them apart?"

Angelina laughed again and started pulling George back towards the bar. "Hell no, not tonight. They can shag on the dance floor for all I care." She wrapped her arm around George's waist. "I'm having my own party here tonight, not keeping them apart."

Hermione smiled. "Suit yourself. Got what I gave you earlier?"

"I do. I hope we don't have to use it tonight."

Ron watched the couple head back out on the dance floor, sitting quietly over the maddening music. "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Hermione turned and snogged him silly. His pants became constricting once again. "Do you really want to know what your sister and best mate are getting up to tonight out there?"

"Fuck No! I've seen his pasty arse to last a lifetime. I reckon you want to dance a little before we go home and shag the rest of the night."

Hermione nipped his lip and winked at him. "You know me rather well, dear." She squeezed his groin once more before sliding out of the booth first and making their way out onto the dance floor.

Ron led the way out there. He tried to be gentle with the crowd but he wedged his body past one or two to make room for them. He was groped twice and he didn't want to consider whose hands it was on his arse or on his bits. The only one who he wanted on his bits was attached to the hands he was holding. Maybe he'd get to hold her tits while they were dancing. Or she'd use that arse of hers to torment him again. Merlin, her arse was fantastic. He loved watching it wiggle for him when she was shagging him all strange, or when she was wearing a skirt and it hugged her curves just right.

Then again her tits were fantastic. '_Fuck, all of her is pretty damn amazing!'_

He caught a look of ginger hair and looked to his right. Through the haze of smoke and humanity he saw George dancing with Angelina. Well, it looked more like upright foreplay for them since their robes were still on. But he was still concerned since he'd not seen Harry and Ginny yet.

_Ah, there they are. _He watched for a second before he turned his attention back to the witch dancing with him. She was just too far away so he pulled her back tight to his front. "Found them," he yelled into her ear over the roar of the music.

She nodded and continued moving to the music. Her arse grinding on him was enticing once again. But he needed to spend a little time out here, among the others, before ravishing her in oh so many ways.

Ron settled down now that he could keep an eye on his other siblings out this night. Later, once they were home and out of their robes, he'd enjoy the party time with his newlywed wife. And hopefully she'd pick up where they were interrupted.

His tadger demanded satisfaction.


	7. Harry and Ginny

(**A/N:** I wrote this while listening to Chemical Brothers as dance music inspiration. Throw in some Adrenaline and some Daft Punk at the end and you have an idea of the music I have in mind for the club tonight. – _DG)_

* * *

Wolfwhistles echoed behind the couple walking past the bouncer at the door to the club. The witch in question turned towards her taunting suitor and smiled, moving her head _just so_ to let them get a glimpse of who it was who they were crudely complimenting.

The whistles continued until the young man on her arm turned and glared at the gathering. The crowd took a step back before they ducked into the club.

Ginny pulled them into the alcove and pushed Harry hard into the back wall. "Jealous, Potter?"

"Some. I don't like guys wolf-whistling you. It's rude."

"I've heard worse in the locker room." She winked at him. "Besides, you know whose broom I ride." She lifted her hand and showed off the ring set on the third finger of her left hand. "I do believe that was, what, 'bout 9 days ago?"

Harry grinned and pulled her closer to him. "And a lovely nine days it's been already. But why are we out when we can be home shagging all night? I seem to recall how well you ride my broomstick."

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. "It's New Year's Eve and I want some fun. You work so much and it gets tiring being home most nights. So come on, live a little."

They stepped out of the alcove and back into the crowds. Ginny led the way to the bar, where she ordered two double Firewhiskies. She handed one to Harry while she took a healthy drink. "Hey, slow down. We're going to be here a while if you keep that up."

"Oh, Harry, live a little, wouldya?"

Harry gave her a look while she continued to consume her beverage. She gave him a saucy look over the top of her glass and he saw the mischief in her eyes. "You're planning something, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I? It's New Year's Eve."

Ginny finished her beverage and put the glass on the bar top. "Finish it or I will, Harry."

He stood there looking at her and trying to decide if what she was planning was worth the hassle. _Yeah, she is._ He drained his beverage and felt the smoke pouring out his nose and ears. "Bugger, that burns."

He took off his glasses and wiped them and when he put them back on, Ginny was polishing off another one. He laughed when he saw tears falling down her face, along with smoke pouring out her ears and nose. "Fuck, that's a strong one."

He waited 'til she put the glass on the counter top and pulled him along to the dance floor. The beat was fast and the lights in the club were changing with the rhythm of the song playing. The heat from the alcohol and the crowds were adding their own fire to her overheating body.

Ginny found a spot out on the floor, with other women dancing to the beats, and started swaying to the music. Harry was dancing like he had two left feet but she didn't mind. Once the alcohol was in his system, he'd loosen up too.

Crowds pressed into them and Harry moved in closer to her. Ginny turned around and started moving her arse to the beat. Harry was quick to respond, grabbing her hips and pulling her tight to his midsection. Ginny responded by threading her arms behind her head, pulling him close to her head.

"What's gotten into you tonight?"

"You mean besides the double firewhiskies I've had? I mean for you to get into me."

"Well, sure, once we get home."

She shook her head. "No, I mean here, out here."

The song changed and Harry had stopped dancing. "Who are you and where is my wife?"

Ginny turned in his arms and smiled at him. Her eyes were a little fogged in the club, starting to fall into the inebriation from the alcohol. "Oh it's me. I said I wanted to shag you out here and I meant to do it tonight." Harry stifled a moan when she rubbed her hand over the front of his black denims. "It's so crowded that no one's gonna notice if we are."

Harry groaned when calloused fingers opened his denims and touched his manhood. "And this is what I want, tonight, before we go home and you have your way with me."

Ginny turned back around and was dancing very seductively. Up and down she sent, rubbing her arse of the front of his trousers. Every move she made was making him harder, harder to handle and harder to keep his hands off of her.

"Stop teasing me, witch."

"No. Let go and have your way with me, out here, in the crowd, where no one gives a shite."

The music changed again and the beat went even faster. She continued to move on him while he was swaying side to side, dancing like he had two left feet. He caught a glimpse in the flashing lights of her bare skin on her hips.

He growled and pulled her to him brusquely. "Where's your knickers, woman?"

She offered him a _come hither_ look. "At home in my drawer."

Ginny changed her dancing style and offered Harry another look at her shapely bum. Quidditch training did wonders for her hips and thighs. She was soft in just the right places and muscled in others. She could stretch her legs out in so many ways for their mutual pleasure, or hold him down while they shagged for hours in their bed.

The music changed again and Harry was lost in the fog. He kept shuffling side to side, praying that he knew no one in the crowd tonight. If he was caught, he'd be buggered at work. He looked behind him and saw no one he knew. He looked right and didn't recognize anyone. He looked left and saw some red hair but shook that off 'cause it wasn't Ron. The bloke was too short to be his best mate.

Harry pulled her face back to his lips, letting her feel how turned on he was, even if what he was contemplating doing with her was so far outside his comfort zone that he was having trouble forming words in his head. "If we get caught, -"

"We won't," she replied back in a break in the music.

" – We get caught, you can deal with the mess. Robards will have my bits."

"He can't 'cause they're mine."

"Barmy woman you are," He growled into her ear before turning her neck further to kiss her deeply. Hands wandered over her dress robes, including pawing her breasts under the fabric of her dress.

Neither of them saw George and Angelina staring at them while they were groping one another. They were lost in the fog known as foreplay.

Ginny's hands weren't idle while Harry was feeling here tits. She wandered them through his already messy hair, over his arms that were holding her close, to down over his hips, grabbing his bum. Both writhed against one another, lost in an inebriated haze.

The song changed again, this time with a few epithets encouraging the crowd to dance.

"Ready to fuck me?" Ginny purred into his ears.

Harry lifted her skirt. Creamy white skin beckoned to him. He shook his head wondering what the fuck he was about to do. So he dropped the zipper on his trousers and released him turgid member from his pants. He pulled her close, lifting her skirt to expose herself to him and only him.

Calloused fingers told him she was certainly ready for him. So he slid home, earning a moan from both of them.

Harry fell into the rhythm of the song, doing as she wanted, shagging her rough out on the dance floor. He had his hands on her hips, pulling her back hard against him while he thrust into her to the beat of the song. He felt her clamp down on him and he pulled her roughly back once, twice, thrice before yelling into the crowd. Bloody buggering fuck, that was fantastic.

The music transitioned into another one but he was spent. He didn't think he could handle a repeat performance, even if the song playing was tempting him to celebrate one more time.

Ginny turned to him and kissed him deeply. "Love you, so much, you know that, right?"

Harry nodded while ignoring everyone around him. "Let's go home. If we're doing that again, you're on top."

"Tired already?"

"Nope, just of the crowds."

They took three steps and almost ran into Ron and Hermione. They were in their own little world, snogging away while the crowd danced around them.

Ginny laughed and led Harry another way out of the floor. They passed two more couples before finding George and Angelina. They were sharing the same air and were almost sharing the same space.

Harry laughed this time. "Good on them. 'Bout time for George, too."

"I'd say so."

Harry and Ginny left their relatives to the dance floor while they intended to take their celebration home for a private party.


End file.
